1985
by Kapsule corp
Summary: When Jin and friends find themselves in the 1980's chaos breaks loose. Lei is dating Jun? Nina and Anna both want Steve? Steve is clinging to Julia? Baek has his eyes on Asuka? Hwaorang is jealous? and Jin gets a wake call when Xiao starts dating KAZUYA.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I wrote another story. Somebody stop me! (I love the mask) Smoking.

Okay I have yet to see one like this and I have searched for one. So since I can't find one, I wrote one. Alright so basically this is a story about Jin, Asuka and their friends, (Xiaoyu, Hwoarang Steve, and Julia) travel back to the year 1985. This is kinda AU because the parents of these teens and some others, like Lei and Paul, all went to high school together. When the teens arrive chaos breaks loose in the 1980's, and they have to fix it all before Asuka and Jin are erased from all existence. Also I know only alittle about the 80's and sorry if any information is wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own tekken. Do you? Don't sue.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Jun hummed to herself as she went through the many boxes of old belongings. She was in the attic and was trying to find some old pieces of clothing with Asuka, Julia, and Xiaoyu for their class project. The girls looked with interest at all the classic 80's style music, clothes and other things.

"Check it."laughed Xiao as she walked out from behind the pile of boxes in genie pants and a rock tee. Julia burst into laughter, she was in a tutu like pink dress with red leggings. Both had on crazy high heels as well.

"Def girls, real def."Asuka laughed walking over to her best friends. She too was in a crazy get up. She wore an off the shoulder bright yellow mid drift, and tight blue spandex pants with white and blue checkered sneakers. In her hair was a yellow bandana."Mom, I can't believe you wore this stuff when you were younger."

"Tell me about."came a male voice at the door. Jin was standing there laughing, and as usual Steve and Hwoarang were right behind. Jin and Hwoarang were friendly rivals and loved to challenge each other, they were together a lot and usually competing. Steve was their constant referee and never far behind the two.

"Yeah, with those get ups the A is in the bag."Hwoarang laughed loudly.

"I don't know,"piped Steve, "I think they look H-O-T."he winked and the girls giggled.

Jun laughed as she looked at the girls, "We had crazy taste back then." Reaching in the box in front of her she pulled out a photo album, "I remember this." she sighed.

Curious, they all sat behind her and peered over her shoulders. The pictures in the album were old and consisted of basically the same people. There was a boy with silver hair and a high fashion craze, Lee most likely. A young girl with braided hair and a hand woven bandana, Jun's best friend, Michelle. A blond girl with an attitude problem and a immodest brunette , they guessed Nina and Anna. A boy with cylinder blond hair, Paul, and his Chinese bud, Marshall Law. There was also two black haired boys in some of the pictures, Baek and Lei obviously. Jun was in almost all the pictures and they were amazed at how much she and Asuka looked alike.

There was however one more person other than Jun in almost every picture. He was dressed in a jean vest, black tee and faded jeans. He completed his outfit with a pair of motorcycle boots. He wore shades in most of the pictures and when his head was turned to one side, a gold earring was visible in his left ear. Definitely Kazuya.

"Whoa, that has to be dad."Asuka said pointing him out. There were too many pictures of him and Jun together for him not to be. Most of which he had his arms wrapped around Jun's waist.

"Mrs. Mishima, you guys were so cute together."Xiaoyu giggled, as Julia rolled her eyes and checked the wall clock. It was stopped and had the wrong time anyway, but she knew they would be late.

"Thank you."

"When was this taken?"Steve asked now interested. He was referring to a fancy dress picture of the two.

"At the Spring Fling dance."Jun sighed, "It was my last few weeks at school before I left for an internship at the WWWC in Osaka. We were both so scared we would be so far away we'd grow apart, so he asked me to marry him upon my return that very night."she sighed again.

"That's great mom,"Jin interrupted, "and we'd love to hear more, but the guys and I have plans today so we gotta go."he nudged the others, "You girls have four minutes to change."

"Nah we'll go like this."Asuka giggled, as Jin and the boys made their way out. On the way a bright red electric guitar caught Hwoarang's eye for a moment, and he felt the urge to play it, but he ignored it and kept on. The three girls laughed as they changed into their other clothes. Saying goodbye to Jun they ran to catch up with the boys. The six of them piled into Jin's car, and were on their way. They had to get to the mall before closing time and had already wasted enough time at the Mishima house.

"That was sort of rude Jin."Steve said as they pulled up to the mall parking lot.

"You would have rather listened to her stories and missed the props store half off sale."Jin asked parking and getting out of the car. "It's perfect for our project needs."

"Whose idea was it to pick the 80's as our group decade again?"Hwoarang yawned stretching.

"Yours!"Laughed Xiaoyu and Asuka at the same time. Julia punched his arm hard, as he laughed. The small group headed for the props store to pick up any thing else they might have needed. They had gotten most their stuff from the Mishima's attic. They laughed and argued as they picked out what might work and what wouldn't. They had decided on their purchases for the day when Asuka made an exasperated sound.

"What's up?"asked Hwoarang.

"The store closes in like two minutes and we'll never get to the check out by then." she sighed roughly. "If only one of us owned a watch."(A/N: this line is so stupid. What was I thinking?) The nearby sales lady overheard and walked over to the group.

"You need watches I hear?"she asked, they looked at her strangely and nodded. "Good this way." they hesitantly followed. "Suka"Jin warned, "Now we'll never get to the check out." She nudged him hard and continued on. The lady paused and from underneath an old check out station pulled out a small wooden box.

"Here are the finest watches we have,"she explained. "But people won't stop returning them. I don't know why." Asuka pulled out the contents on the box, six stunning watches. She slipped the stylish silver one on her wrist and admired it. It was so beautiful. Jin saw a expensive gold one laying on the counter, he put it on and studied it. It looked important and business-like, he loved it. Xiaoyu giggled at the pink panda shaped one, while Steve checked out a musical blue and red one. They were obviously taken with them. Julia seemed to have fallen in love with the one with the woven band and old fashion clock. Hwoarang too found one that he liked, an army camouflage one, it had many gadgets and gears. It was pretty cool.

"Do you like them?"they lady smirked, they all nodded. "Good so I'll ring you up." And ten minutes later they were back in the car.

"That was strange huh?"asked Asuka as they drove.

"I know it was like I was hypnotized or something."Xiaoyu agreed.

"You guys are imagining things again."laughed Jin and Steve while Julia rolled her eyes, "Yeah grow up you two.". Hwoarang however was setting his watch time, it was set up in military time. 'Let's see I've done this. It is 7 now so that's 19 and 51 minutes, 8 and 5, so it's 19.85 hundred hours.' He set it and began pushing all they buttons to make sure it was set.

"You're gonna break it."warned Asuka.

"No, I'm not, it's fine."he sighed continuing to mess around with it. Then a small hour glass appeared in the watch center and began to spin. It happened in Asuka's watch too, then Xiao's, Steve's and Julia's, and finally Jin's. They span faster and faster. Julia looked back at Xiao, Suka and Hwoar, and said "What is happening here?"she pointed to their watches. They all shrugged.

"Guys."said Steve poking Julia from the front with Jin who was driving, "You might want to see this." They looked out the front window and there in the middle of the road was a huge bright, blinding light. They all screamed as Jin tried to drive around it, but they couldn't avoid it.(A/N: This is sooo totally stupid.)

"We're all gonna die."screamed Asuka at the top of her lungs.

"That was my ear dumb ass."yelled Hwoarang

"I'm too young to die."yelled Xiao, "There are so many things I haven't done."

"Like what?"asked Steve.

"Ummmm...I haven't gone budgie jumping."

"Yes, you did. We went last summer."

"Oh yeah, your right."

Julia stared at them in disbelief. "We're about to die and you're talking about budgie jumping."

Meanwhile Asuka was shaking Hwoarang erratically, "I can't die, I just can't, I won't, no, please. NO." Hwoarang ripped himself from her grasp.

"Stop shaking me."he screamed at her. Suddenly the car stopped and they all jerked forward. They fell back into their seats and caught their breath. They had stopped strangely right in front of the Mishima mansion.

"We're alive?"asked Julia, then looking up she yelled, "Steve you have five seconds to get off of me." Steve struggled to move.

Jin sighed, "Is everyone alright?" he asked looking into the back seat.

"Besides the fact that you just gave me a heart attack," Hwoarang yelled, "I'm just peachy, Kazama."

"Don't blame me because you scare easy." Jin answered, Hwoarang climbed up front and preceded to punch Jin, who of course fought back. The two began to fight in the front seat, pushing Steve and Julia against the door. In an effort to escape Steve opened the door causing them all to fall atop one another on the ground, Julia stuck under all three boys.

"Get off me you morons."she screamed, "NOW." Asuka and Xiaoyu got out then and helped Jin and Hwoarang off of Steve and Julia, so the two could stand up. "You boys are so immature."

"Then go get new friends why don't ya?"yelled Hwoarang, "Oh that's right no one other then us will talk to geek Julia."

"Hwoarang, don't be mean Julia's not a geek."said Asuka.

"You're right Suka,"he sighed, "She's a nerd." This earned him a hard punch in the face from Julia and a stomp on the foot from Asuka, which made him trip. Steve bend down to help him up.

"Come on guys."called Jin, he and Xiaoyu were already at the gate of the mansion. The others rushed to catch up.

Yeah I know not very exciting in this chapter, but it gets better. Especially when all the couples get screwed up. Wait to you what I have in store for our, or at least my, Favorite couple.

Review please

Kap.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa sorry guys. This was done yesterday, but I didn't post it.

Why you ask. Well I was busy reading the end of my #1 top favorite fic, Like the Angels by Wait-for sleep. (Hey girl I know your there.) Any way I normally don't like to advertise, but this fic rocked guys. If you haven't read it then you should, it was so cool.

Not to mention it had a fresh look on the whole devil-angel thing without remaking the whole Kazama-Mishima story. This was so different from anything I've read, you should totally check it out. It's like nothing you've read before, and like I said it doesn't follow the path that the other K-M stories take, it's on it's own road.

Now on with **MY** story, in this chapter the gang discovers they're not in Kansas anymore LOL, but the 1980s, and then in chapter three the insanity really begins. Oh yeah, Steve was raised by Nina so his surname has changed, Hwoarang his Baek's adoptive son in this so he has Baek's surname, I think Ling is Xiaoyu's surname not the other way around, and Asuka and Jin are Mishimas because Jun and Kauya are married, so a mistake was made when Hwoarang called him Kazama, sorry, and I totally agree with Steve's statement after the whole talk with Heihechi. Scottish people are awesome. At least the two I know, RR and WFS.

Also to some questions I received.

RadomnessRules: I love the song 1985: Springstein, Madonna, way before Nirvana, there was U2 and Blondie, music still on MTV... that inspired this.

Scarlet-child:(cool username by the way) Of course there will be 80s music, you said it yourself, what is an 80s fic with 80s music?

Ame Ulan: thought about your advice with the dialogue, hope it's better in this chapter, if not sorry, I tried.

Disclaimer: Enough of my rambles. Tekken is not mine so go find someone else to sue. I was sugar high when I wrote this.

Chapter 2: Stuck in The 80s.

The six teens walked up to the gate chatting about the strange light the had seen. They couldn't explain what it had been or where it came from. And of course how they had gotten home in one piece.

"Maybe we just imagined it."Steve offered.

"All of us imagining it at the exact same time,"answered Julia, "Highly unlikely Steve."

"Maybe it was just another car's head lights, or something."Xiaoyu wondered aloud.

"No they were way to big."contradicted Asuka. Jin nodded in agreement as they approached the security office. The man behind the desk looked at the teens in front of him. He was a few years older than them, maybe late twenties at the most. He looked at them with a bored expression.

"Names?"he asked checking a list in front of him. Jin looked surprised at the guard. This was strange where did this young man come from? Where was the regular guy, Rodney?

"Where is Rodney?"asked Asuka voicing what Jin was thinking. Rodney was the guard normally set at the gate. He was one of the seasoned security force men, but still as sharp as a whip. He knew the two Mishima teens well and was quite kind. He had worked for the Zaibatsu for almost twenty five years.

"That's my name. Now tell me yours or I'll throw you out." the young man sighed at them. Jin gave Asuka a weird look and she shook her head. "Well?" he asked tapping his fingers. "You three first."They all shrugged and answered.

"Steve Williams."

"Hwoarang Doo San."

"Julia Chang."

Rodney checked the list on the first three and looked up, "I got Chang, Doo San and Williams, you three are good." he then turned to the others, "and you?"

"Xiaoyu Ling."

"Asuka Mishima."

"Jin Mishima."

He laughed out loud when Jin and Asuka said their names. "You expect me to believe you two are Mishimas." He breathed in deep, "You want to go to the party that bad. Man, that Kazuya is popular." They looked at each other confused and then at Rodney.

"We are Mishimas." Jin protested, as he pulled out his wallet, "See I have prof." Jin held up his drivers license and showed the picture to Rodney. "And this is my sister." he pointed to Asuka.

"Well I'll be damned you are Mishimas." he sighed taking a good look at the license, (obviously not too good because he would have noticed the date was wrong.) "I still see no Ling though. The pigtailed girl stays out."

"Hey."Xiaoyu cried, looked at Jin with a pout. Jin tried to think of a way to get her in, something weird was happening and they had to stay together till they figured out what.

"Uh, Rodney,"Jin began as he slung his arm around Xiaoyu's shoulders, but failed to notice her beet red face when he did, "she's with me, and I must insist you lt her in."

"Oh of course, whatever you say Mr. Mishima." he answered, not wanting to mess with anyone related to his boss, and waved them all by.

They were let in and on their way. Jin released Xiaoyu almost hesitantly and she felt somewhat disappointed when he did. Asuka seemed to be the only one who noticed. They walked up to the house, again taking only this time about Rodney. Something strange was defiantly going on here.

"What is going on?"Julia sighed, "I mean we're here all the time we should be recognizable by now."

"What I want to know is what happened to Rodney?" Asuka asked.

"Maybe dad fired him, he was old."Jin shrugged, "But what did he mean by party and dad being popular." They continued to talk as the reached the front door. Jin pushed it open and they walked in. The room they were in was dimly lit and the pictures on the walls were gone, it felt like a ghost house, or something.

"What happened in here?"Hwoarang asked, "Your folks hire a vampire to redecorate?" He was referring to the dark and old furniture around the place.

"What's this, more of you?" a booming voice said, "Let me guess six more for that blasted party right?" They turned and found Heihechi standing be for them. At least they thought it was Heihechi. He was a lot younger looking. His hair was black not grey and he looked far less wrinkled than before, but he still had the same evil and maniacal look to his eyes and face. Having him standing there in his fancy purple robe and large cigar just added to his cruel look.

He walked up to them and looked them up and down, then leaned back. "Have I met you before?" he asked looking straight at Asuka and Jin. Asuka pushed Jin forward to answer him, she always thought Heihechi was creepy.

"Well," Jin struggled to think of something to say, "I'm...ah...we...do you live here?" Heihechi laughed at this.

"Of course I do."he continued to laugh at Jin.

"And you have two sons, Lee and Kazuya."

"Yes, those two 18 teen year old brats of mine."

"18!" they all yelled at once, Heihechi gave them a strange look and Jin quickly recovered.

"Your sons are 18."he asked.

"Yes, well, no, Kazuya is actually 19 now, seeing how it's his birthday and all." Then it hit Asuka like a ton of bricks. She didn't know how it had happened, but she knew where they were. She quickly figured out the math, and knew exactly what to say...sort of.

"Yes, were here for the party."she said, "We know Kazuya from a pen pal program they've been doing at school and I'm his pen pal...Zuki."she smiled and the others stared at her.

"Yes, and I'm her brother Jean."Jin said quickly following Asuka's lead. They smiled and nodded at him.

"Nice cover, Mishima."whispered Hwoarang, but Heihechi heard him anyway.

"Mishima?"he asked them, "You're Mishimas."

"Yeah,"Jin said thinking quick, "We are Jinpachi's brother's nephew's kids, are dad is uh..."

"Sugi Mishima."Asuka supplied.

"Right and we live in uh, we live in..."Jin continued

"Scotland." Asuka supplied again, Jin stared at her momentarily.

"Oh, uh aye. We wanted to surprise you guys since Zuki has been writing to Kazuya."Jin said nudging Asuka. Heihechi pondered this a moment and looked at them skeptically, obviously thinking.

"Oh yes, I think I remember now. Well party's through the back door."he said smiling, "Have fun kids."with that he walked away and they headed to the back.

"Scotland, that's the best you could think of?"Jin whispered to her sister.

"Oh your place was better? Oh wait you were to dumb to think of one."she retorted. They two continued like that for some time.

"Okay guys."Xiaoyu finally interrupted, "Get over it." she sighed.

"Yeah,"added Steve, "and Jin, stop dising Scottish people, they rock out loud." (A/N: Don't believe this? Check out Wait-for-Sleep's story, Like the Angels, and RandomnessRules. She's cool too. Scottish people rule.)

"Yay!"yelled Hwoarang and Xiaoyu as they high-fived Steve and Asuka. Julia rolled her eyes and sighed thinking 'I really need to expand my circle of friends.'

Out loud she said, "Alright enough of this. We have to think for a minute as to what is going on here." She looked over each of her friends questioningly. Asuka was first to answer.

"I have an idea on what happened,"she said, "but it's pretty freaky. I think that we some how traveled back in time." they all stopped and stared at her, but she went on. "Think about it, Heihechi is young, Rodney is young. My dad is 19, so we must be in 1985 since he's forty in 2006. Not to mention no one knows who we are. It makes perfect sense." As they thought about it did make sense in some crazy way.

"How did we get here though?"Steve asked.

"That might explain the blinding light."Julia answered

"Whoa, this is like Back to the Future."Xiaoyu laughed, "So cool."

"Xiao, this is anything, but cool."Jin sighed, "It's very serious." Xiaoyu looked sad at the statement, and Asuka punched Jin's arm for upsetting Xiaoyu.

"Any way how do we get home now?"asked Hwoarang. Steve shrugged and reached out to open the back door.

"Hey, ya know we're in the 1980's, do you know what that means?"he asked turning the knob.

"I will as soon as you tell me."answered Hwoarang, Steve opened the door.

"It means our parents are all-" he cut off at the sight in front of them. There were dozens of crazy dressed teenager rocking out to good old 80s rock. They stood wide-eyed at the scene, girls in snake skin minis, wait was that aunt Anna thought Steve. Mohawks on the boys, that can't be Marshall Law, Xiaoyu did a double take. Feathered hair on one girl, Julia stared at her mother in shock. This was most definitely the 80s. Things were gonna get crazy now.

Okay stopped there, but only because if I make this chapter long, the others will have to be long too and normally I can't do long chapters, this is a rare event for me. So it's split in half, but the second half should be up today as well.

And no I didn't say they rule because I am one. I'm a mutt with the heritages of Italian, French-Canadian, Irish, Dutch, and Native American. Not kidding, I have five different heritages and one nationality, that's right, American Idiot of New York.(not the city, the state. I live a country town.)

Review please.

Kap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I ditched that whole I hate making chapters more then 3 pages shit, it just can't apply to this story. So they will all be different lengths depending on how I write them. Also I used a bunch of 80's slang in this so uh hope you understand it. Sorry about the delay too, I had to get off the computer and had work the next day. Many characters are OOC, but that's to fit the story.

Also I made a decision after the first two chapters I wanted to put an 80's song to each chapter.

Problem: I don't know too many by heart and when I find some I know and like I can't choose which I want. Ugg. So then an idea hit me: ask the reviewers for their choices of songs for each chapter instead. I liked that thought better, so I went with it.

Every chapter I'll pick a reviewer at random (most likely the first or second reviewer) and they get to pick the next chapter's song even if it doesn't totally fit the scene of the chapter, except the final two which will be chosen by me. The only rule is it must be a song from 1980 to 1985. Besides that NO RULES.

If I pick you and you don't know any or don't want to pick just say so and I'll pick another person. If you don't get picked then it's nothing personal I'll be picking at random. So it could be anyone I just pick

This chapter's lucky winner was Wait-For-Sleep and she choose: **You spin me round** **by Dead or Alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or the tubular song You spin me round. I'm just borrowing them. Please no sue me.

Chapter 3: Party time.

The teens looked around the backyard at what would one day be their parents. All that is except Asuka and Jin. Their eyes were locked in one place, the stage at the back side of the pool. It was huge with flashing lights, lasers, the whole nine yards, but that was not what caught the attention of them or anyone else in the crowd. It was the boy playing a bright red electric guitar that did. He was awesome, playing a solo that some could only wish they could pull off.

"No way."was all Asuka could say, because she knew at first sight who the boy on stage was. She just couldn't believe it. Jin felt the same, it was almost impossible, no wait. It was impossible. How could he be? There was no way he was.

_If I, I get to know your name_

_Well if I, could trace your private number, baby_

"That Kazuya is the dreamiest."cried a voice at their side. Michele Chang was standing there in a long t-shirt and genie pants. Next to her was none other then Jun Kazama in the same outfit Asuka had worn that afternoon at home and fashion crazed Lee in a polo shirt and parachute pants. "He's like an Asian Jimmi Hendricks. You are such a lucky girl, Jun." Jun just smiled clapping her hands to the music, then she noticed the teens and walked over to them followed by the other who were arguing.

"He sounds nothing like Jimmi Hendricks, you have no hearing Michelle."Lee fumed, "I mean first off the song is by Dead or Alive you airhead."

"Your just jealous of him, queer."she retorted.

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_I want some, want some_

Jin, Asuka, and Julia froze as their mothers and Lee came towards them. The others tried to calm them down, whispering things like, "It'll be cool.", "Don't panic or they'll suspect something." "You're a fighter you can handle this."

"Hi."Jun welcomed and Lee, and Michelle waved. "I'm Jun and this is Michelle and Lee. And you are?"she smiled warmly as ever, but they were all still hesitant to answer.

"Uh right well,"Asuka began, "I'm Zuki and this is Jean." she said introducing her and Jin smiling, well sort of anyway, "We're uh Kazuya's distant cousins and these are our friends."

"Do they have names?"asked Michelle. She put a piece of gum in her mouth and chewed loudly.

"Oh yes,"answered Xiaoyu, "I'm Li- uh Lana, and this is.."she pointed to Steve.

"Johnny."he finished.

"And I'm,"Julia thought, "Maras."

"I'm Robert."answered Hwoarang. Jin gave him a strange look, he did not expect a normal name from Hwoarang. They smiled as Lee thought this over, Michelle blew a bubble and popped it.

"Rad."they both said smiling. Julia couldn't stop staring at her mother's feathered hair. It was insane, Michelle mistook the look.

_I set my sights on you_

_(And no one else will do)_

_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby_

"Radical isn't it."she said smiling.

"Sure, yeah."Julia replied.

"Come on, I'll do your hair like mine."she said grabbing her hand. Julia started to shake her head when Steve interrupted. "Uh sorry guys, my friends and I have to talk a second." He pulled her back over to the others. They all started talking at once of course and Asuka shouted to quiet them down. "God guys come on." Jin cleared his throat.

"Aright, let's recap."he began, "We are now in the 80s so we should set some rules."they all groaned, he shot them a glare. "Now first no contact with our parents, second we must try to find out what happened to get us here, and, god that's annoying."he turned to look at Kazuya the music bugged him, he never did like 80's music, "Any way last and most we must all stay to-"he turned around to find himself alone "-gether. I should have this coming." Jin headed out to find his friends.

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're having fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_Watch out here I come_

Julia ended up being dragged off by her mother even though she had tried to avoid it. "Wait till I'm done, you'll look so bomb."Julia sighed realizing she had basically no choice. So she just followed and prayed, it seemed her mother was very different as a teen.

Steve had followed Julia into the crowd when the other walked off. Now he had lost her and her mother, and sat down on one of the pool chairs to think. He looked over to see a blond girl with a side ponytail looking at him. She was had on a pink sweater and red legwarmers, with a pair of Adias sneakers. She looked very familiar. She smiled and winked at him. Wait, it was Nina, his mother, and she winked at him. She sat next to him and smiled even wider.

"Hi, I'm Nina."she said sweetly.

"I'm Johnny."he answered.

"Awesome name, Johnny."

"Riiiight,"he leaned away, "I have to go."He began to stand, but was yanked back down by her.

"Tell me about yourself."she commanded.

"I really don't think.."she glared at him. "Why don't you talk and I'll listen."

"Or we could move straight to kissing."she leaned in. Steve almost puked at this thought. She moved to kiss him. He jumped up and ran like hell. "Where you going? Come on I don't bite hard."she chased after him at top speed. Turning a corner, he hid behind a large statue. He mom sure could run, and she almost kissed him! He leaned over feeling ready to puke. Safe for now he thought of how fast his mom was to make a move, and people wondered why he never knew his father.

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

"Hello there handsome."his head shot up. There before him snake skin, off the shoulder top and heels with heavy make up and all was aunt Anna. She was leaned over like him and pursing her lips. Looking down Steve could fully see her breast. He stood quickly, his eye twitching. First his mom, now his aunt. He was going to need serious therapy after this. "Hey baby. I saw you chilling with my sister." she got so close her breast pushed against his chest. "How would like a real woman instead?"Steve was about to protest when Nina showed up.

"Back off Anna, I saw Johnny first."she yelled shaking her fist.

"Johnny eh?"Anna turned to Nina and smirked, "I like it, and I'm Anna."she turned to introduce herself, but Steve was gone. "You scared him off hoser."

"Me?"Nina screamed back, "It was you who scared him bimbette."The two ran off in different directions and Steve breathed out a sigh of relief thinking he was safe. He laughed at how they were too dumb to realized he had behind the statue.

"Hey, gorgeous."or not. Anna smiled and pressed herself to Steve, "Come on, you can't hind from me, believe me they try."He didn't know what she meant, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. Just then a rope made from a table cloth was lassoed around his torso and he was yanked to the ground.

"Hey, how are my rope skills?"Nina asked seductively. Steve quickly untangled himself and ran as fast as he could, "HELP, PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE." the Williams sisters followed running at top speed both yelling, "I SAW HIM FIRST." They were not about to let the dreamiest boy they ever met get away from them.

"Did you hear something?"asked Hwoarang, Asuka and Xiaoyu shook their heads. "No." The three went back to eating.

"Maybe we shouldn't have ditched Jin, I feel bad."Xiaoyu voiced looking guilty as Steve ran passed screaming. The three just stared after him, Asuka opened her mouth to ask, but then ended up just closing it again and the three left it at that. Then some boys walked passed pushing right through the three friends and suddenly Asuka went red with embarrassment.

"What's up?"asked Xiaoyu concerned.

"One of those boys just squeezed my butt."She answered, "And there are gonna die!"she looked angry enough to kill. "Which one was it?" Hwoarang pointed to a tall muscular boy with long silky hair, and soft brown eyes. He was dressed simply in a rock t-shirt and stonewashed jeans.

_I want your love..._

_I want your love..._

"That absolutely gorgeous one right there?"she asked blushing.

Xiaoyu giggled"He's so handsome, he's so perfect, he's so God-like."

Asuka smirked, "He's so mine."She strode over head held high.

"Hi."she said still smirking, "I'm Asuka. And you just squeezed my ass."

"I'm Baek,"he answered, "And I can't help that you're bodacious." She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"You think your cool do ya?"she asked cracking her knuckles.

"No,"he answered. "But I seemed to have accomplished my goal."

"Which was?"

"To get you to talk to me."he answered, "How about a dance?" She smiled he reminded her of someone, someone she really liked, but who. He sure was handsome and witty, she really liked that it made him sexy.

"I guess I could spare you one."she laughed as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. She turned back to Xiaoyu who gave a thumbs up sign. Hwoarang scowled at the sight of Baek's arms around Asuka. Xiaoyu patted his back and said, "You could just tell her you like her."

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_Watch out, here I come_

"Not gonna happen."he answered, he would never admit it but telling Suka how he felt terrified him. "I need to go get drunk." Lee was walking by and Hwoarang grabbed his throat.

"I know you have beer so take me to it, now."He yelled

"What are you a chocoholic?"Lee asked scared.

"Yes, take me."he released Lee and was lead off leaving Xiaoyu alone. She wondered around the pool edge, pushing through the crowds of people looking for Jin. She still felt bad for ditching him. She was starting to get stuck between people there were so many, then a boy rammed right into her. She stumbled and began to fall. Scared, she grabbed the boys shirt to steady herself. He was knocked off balance too. This sent them both to the ground and he landed right atop her.

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

If that wasn't bad enough as the two tried to rise, their lips somehow pushed together. They were practically kissing. They stayed still almost in shock of what happened. Then finally they broke apart, staring at each other. Xiaoyu looked closely at the boy,

"Jin?"she asked, no this was no Jin, he looked like Jin, his bangs even hang in his face like Jin, but it wasn't. She pushed the bangs from his face quickly and knew who it was.

"Kazzy?"another female voice asked. They turned to see Jun standing there tears forming in her eyes. Kazuya stood immediately and walked over to her.

"Jun, that wasn't what it looked like."he tried to explain but she ran off, he chased her. Meanwhile Jin had arrived and was helping Xiaoyu to her feet.

"What was that?"he asked feeling strangely hurt.

"Np time."she grabbed his hand and they chased after Jun and Kazuya. They caught up at the front door and hid behind the staircase.

"Jun-bug," Kazuya said grabbing her hand.(A/N: it's a pet name. Cute.) She turned to face him the little bit of mascara she wore running.

"I don't want to hear it Kazuya, I always thought you were so tubular and loyal."she cried, "But now I know you just a hellacious. Nothing more than an illin cheater." She stormed towards the door, then turned back around. She ripped something from her finger and Xiaoyu and Jin panicked thinking the same thing. "And take your stupid class ring back too, I don't want it." They two teens sighed when she said that, but the relief left as she slammed out.

Kazuya picked up his class ring and sighed, he leaned against the door and began punching it. Xiaoyu covered her mouth thinking 'What have I done?'

_I want your love..._

_I want your love..._

Yep. Kaz and Jun Broke up. WAH. Now the real fun begins though them breaking up is kinda sad huh. Oh well see you at the next chapter with the next winner and song. And yeah I left out one chorus at the end it looked better this way.

Review please

Kap.


	4. Chapter 4

1Sooooooooo Sorry guys. This took forever to get up. I had it done, and then didn't like how it looked so redid it TWICE and then finally settled on this. Then I forgot the lyrics and had to start over and stuff. AHHHH headache.

Also I had to think over the song thing because some reviewers were confused or just didn't like it. Well some did too so I'm at a cross roads here. I came to a decision sort of, I'm leaning to just picking the songs myself. It might be easier that way. So that most likely how I'll do it. I just thought letting you all pick would be more fun. Any way it's only fair I use Babygurl154' s song, (Though I think she changed her name.) for this chapter. I picked the one I liked better it fit more. It doesn't start till the mall scene though.

Babygurl154 picked **Crazy for you by Madonna**

Disclaimer" Tekken ain't mine nor is Crazy for you and neither are the 80's...wait can you own a decade.

Chapter 4: Mall encounters.

"...then when I was four I discovered my mother's bra in the bathroom, I was never the same."Steve cried against Xiaoyu's lap. She patted his head sympathetically.

"You know I'm not a therapist right?"she asked. They were now all packed into a cramp, two-bed hotel room after the party and Jin had just finished relaying to them the situation with his parents.

Not that anyone heard him, for Steve was crying to Xiaoyu who was trying to comfort him, Julia was trying(and failing) to fix the mess her mother had done to her hair, Asuka was floating on cloud nine over Baek and Hwoarang was drunk out of his mind.

"It's the good life tonight."Hwoarang sang loudly laying on one of the two beds. The other was occupied by Xiaoyu, Asuka and Steve.

"Shut up!"yelled Julia stomping out of the bathroom, she was a total mess. "He's driving me crazy." She slammed the bathroom door shut and sat down by Steve who then clung to her instead of Xiaoyu.

"People let's try to stay calm."Jin called, as Hwoarang sang loudly again, he sure as hell could not sing. Jin looked around for support, Steve was cuddling to Julia who was ripping a brush through her hair, Hwoarang was still singing and Asuka was braiding a few strands of her hair with a daze look on her face. No help there. Xiaoyu put her hand on Jin's shoulder, she looked so guilty. Jin stroked her arm, "Don't feel bad, it wasn't on purpose."

"Then at thirteen I saw Anna with Lee and they were doing things and Oh hold me."He hugged Julia's stomach and would not release her. Meanwhile she tried desperately to comb her hair and break free. They both fell to the floor.

"Alright, that's it we need rest and tomorrow we are going to the mall."Jin yelled, "We don't know how long we'll be here and we need supplies, as well as sleep." They all nodded, knowing he was right. Julia, Xiaoyu and Asuka climbed in the larger of the two beds and Steve took the cot on the side of the room."Hey, what about me?"

"You're sleeping with Hwoar."Steve yawned. Jin looked at Hwoarang and frowned. "No way."

"Hey."yelled Hwoarang, "it's cool, I've never felt better."He then threw up on Jin's side of the bed, "Okay, **now** I've never felt better." Jin sighed.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

The next day at the mall.

The mall was just as crowded in the 80's as it is today. The teens were swarming all over the place and it surprised Asuka and crew to see many of the kids from Kazuya's party. Jin turned to his friends and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright," he began, "We did badly with this yesterday so today we should all try and stay-"

"Oh my god check it out clearance on Skate gear."Asuka yelled and ran off, Hwoarang's face lit up at this and he followed suit. Steve then spotted Anna and Nina walking inside, he took off and Julia ran after him. Jin slapped his hand to his head and sighed, what had he expected?

"Come on, Xiao."he sighed and they walked off together to gather up their friends and purchase supplies.

In the food court.

Kazuya leaned against one of the many tables littering the food court. Surrounding him were his gang. Baek Doo San, his 'best friend', Paul Phoenix, the dumb ass, Marshal Law, the smart one and Lee Cho lan, the tag along brother. They were talking about what else, but girls and music, and of course girls and the latest football games, and also girls and school stuff and did I mention girls? It was making him sick and upset. Especially when they suggested names of girls he should hook up with now that he and Jun were done. He didn't want another girl, he wanted Jun-bug back.

_Swaying room as the music starts _

_Strangers making the most of the dark _

_Two by two their bodies become one _

"What about Michelle, she think you're as dreamy as Jimi Hendrix."Lee joked and the others laughed. Kazuya had had enough.

"Listen ya hosers, there's only one girl I want and that's Jun. So shut it." Kazuya yelled at his friends. Baek cleared his throat and pointed towards the entrance.

"She don't want you."he said. The others turned to find Jun walking in with the motley crew look alike himself, Lei Wu Long linked to her arm. Glam rock and all. Kazuya did a double take, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Jun was perfect, too perfect for Mr. Thinks-I'm-cool-like-the-crew-but-am-really-a-poser Wu Long. Why were they together? Everyone knew Lei only dressed in all that glam stuff so he could pretend he was cool. Sure he and Jun were friends, but they were too close right now for Kazuya's comfort.

_I see you through the smoky air _

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare _

_You're so close but still a world away _

_What I'm dyin' to say, is that_

"Maybe they are shopping for their history project."squeaked Marshall as he pulled back on his leather jacket.

"Doubt it."hissed Paul, "His arm is so tight around her waist, he's gonna break her in half." Kazuya shot Paul a death glare and then stocked off in the same way as Jun and Lei. Baek raced after him and called his name. The others just looked on. Then Anna and Nina walked by arguing about something or other. Lee walked over casually and greeted them.

"Hello ladies, how would you two like to spend the day with a few good guys?"he asked sweatily, flashing his winning smile. These girls never resisted his charm. Paul smiled and winked as well.

"I have a girlfriend."yelled Marshall and Paul punched him. The two looked at each other, and then Steve was pulled into view by Julia.

"Come on you baby."she yelled, "We have to find Jin."

"Johnny!"Anna and Nina yelled causing Steve and Julia to look their way.

"Hey,"Anna wined, "Whose that bimbette with him?"

"Get them."yelled Nina. Steve grabbed Julia's hand and raced away at top speed. They were chased by Anna and Nina, who left the boys staring open mouthed. They ran straight through the food court, knocking over people and their food and shoving over tables and chairs. They passed tens of store and pushed people from their path. They finally found a small nook and Steve pulled them both inside. They leaned back and held their breath as they heard Anna and Nina rush by in a crazed hurry screaming at the top of their lungs.

I'm crazy for you

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true _

_I never wanted anyone like this _

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss _

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Steve and Julia let out a sigh each and began to laugh. Now that they were out of the Williams sisters' sight, the scene had become quite funny.

"That was crazy."Julia laughed, Steve nodded. They began to push out of the nook and their bodies pushed together. They stopped and Steve looked don at Julia. She peered up at him as well. Then for a slight moment they felt the urge to kiss, but pushed it away.

"Come on," Steve said blushing, "Let's find our friends."Julia agreed.

At the other side of the mall Jin and Xiaoyu had somehow managed to tear Asuka and Hwoarang from the Skate shop. The four of them were now shopping and looking for Steve and Julia. Hwoarang sighed at all the bags he was carrying, girls shopped too much. Though most of the stuff was supplies. They had bought most of what they were going to need, but had not found their two comrades yet.

"Where could they be?"Asuka asked then passed by a music shop and rushed in to check out what they had. Jin gave a look, Hwoarang shrugged and followed again.

"Steve plays drums."he reasoned, "They could be in there."He rushed after Asuka. Ever since Kazuya's birthday and her encounter with Baek, Hwoarang had been sticking close to Asuka. He really liked her, maybe before this was over he could tell her that.

_Tryin' hard to control my heart _

_I walk over to where you are _

_Eye to eye, we need no words at all _

Asuka went through the shelves looking for something good, since she was in the 80's finding a good album wasn't hard, choosing which one to buy was. She was holding one right now and looking at the other. Decisions, decisions.

"I'd go with Twisted Sister personally."came Baek's voice, "Pearl Jam is over rated."Asuka almost melted into the floor at the sound of his voice. She turned around and smiled at him.

"You really think so?"she asked looking again at the cover.

"I know so I have the same one at home."he laughed and took it from her hands. "Come on I'll even buy it for you." She blushed and followed him to the checkout. Hwoarang flared up with anger. "May I help you sir?"asked an employee. Hwoarang knocked him out.

Meanwhile Kazuya had been following, or really stalking Jun and Lei throughout the day. He was now watching them inside the music shop as well, and fuming. Jun knew he was there too, she just wasn't paying him any mind. She was trying to make him jealous, he knew it. Worst part was, as Lei whispered into her ear, Kazuya knew it was working he had to fight back.

Jun and Lei walked to the other side of the store and Kazuya followed watching through the window. If only he could find a girl like Jun to use against her, play her game. He needed someone smart, but funny. Cute, but still sexy. Fit, and athletic too. Where could he find her?

Then Kazuya faced another head on collision. He fell to the ground and saw that he had run into the same girl from yesterday. At first he was angry, she was the reason Jun had left him. But then that meant Jun would easily be jealous of her. Kazuya smirked and began to help the girl gather her things.

_Slowly now we begin to move _

_Every breath I'm deeper into you _

_Soon we two are standing still in time _

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

"Why Hello. We must keep meeting like this."he said in his soft, and smooth baritone. Xiaoyu blushed like mad. "Lana isn't it?"he asked.

"Wha-Yes."she squeaked. He gave her his hand and pulled her off the ground. Then he deliberately pulled her close to his own body. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jun, and she looked as if she couldn't turn away. Xiaoyu was stammering now. He didn't hear her, he wasn't really listening.

"So Lana,"he said stopping her, "There's this party tomorrow at Michelle's house, and I'd love your company."Xiaoyu felt strange, maybe it was because he resembled her life-long crush maybe it wasn't, but being pressed against Kazuya made her spine shiver and gave her chills.

"I don't know."she looked away from his strong gaze, thinking about what Jin said.

He laughed, "Looks like my buddy is taking your friend Zuki,"he pointed to Asuka and Baek. "We could double?"she still looked hesitant. That's when Jin showed up.

"What's going on?"he asked barely hiding the venom in his voice. Xiaoyu back off a bit.

"Nothing."Kazuya answered looking indifferent at the boy. This guy was not a lot of competition. Jin pushed between Kazuya and Xiaoyu.

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you _

_And you know it's true _

_I'm crazy, crazy for you _

"Leave now."he spat hard. Kazuya slipped passed him and whispered, "Think about it" into Xiaoyu's ear before making his leave. Soon after he was joined by Baek and Asuka skipped over to her friends. Hwoarang drifted over then with Steve and Julia. The gang was back together now, but tensions were high amongst them.

That was that what did y'all think. Be honest, I know this was a bit rushed and kinda boring. I tried my best.

Review please.

Kap.


	5. Chapter 5

I had this half way done for weeks. Now finally I can post it.

The song in this is **Woman in love by Barbra Streisand.**

Disclaimer: Don't own song or Tekken.

Chapter 5: Dates

Asuka turned around once looking in the mirror dressed in a super tight mini and off the shoulder midriff. Then tilted her head and span again. Then she pushed up her breast and turned to her side trying to determine how she looked. She examined her face closely to make sure her make up was not too heavy. Then she ran a hand through her hair thinking it was too done.

"Would you cut it out already!" screamed Hwoarang annoyed beyond belief. "You look fucking fantastic, so stop it." Asuka turned to him and crossed her arms.

"I guess that's what a compliment sounds like from you, Hwoarang."she huffed and faced the mirror again. Hwoarang rolled his eyes and laid back down. Steve sat near him and smirked.

"Your just upset that Asuka has a date."he teased quietly fixing his polo shirt.

"I am not." Hwoarang defended. Julia sighed and shook her head. She was dressed similar to Asuka.

"It's not a big deal you know. Steve and I are going to Michelle's party too."she said.

"You were invited too?"asked Jin in surprise pausing his nail biting. After coming home from the mall the other day, Asuka had announced she was Baek's date to the party. Jin had been chewing at his cuticles since. Terrified of his sister going out.

"Well that's good."he continued sarcastically, "Let's all go party with our parents and date people twice our age."

"Quiet Jin, I told you I'm going."Asuka spat. "As long as we're stuck here I want to have some fun, so nah" here she stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, and Julia and I are only going to get Anna and Nina off my case."Steve explained. "Once they see I'm taken they'll back off me. Besides Julia is dying to see what her Mom's boyfriend is like."Then Steve looked at his watch and showed Julia. She nodded.

"We have to go guys."she said, "We're helping my mom and her...get this one...**_live in_** boyfriend set up for the party. Jin we're taking the car okay?"They all looked shocked at this discovery. Michelle the man hater living with a boy, now that was strange. Steve and Julia headed out the door then leaving the others.

"You're all stupid."shouted Hwoarang after them, "Why not just tell them hoes to scram, I would. And your mom's a freak man hater and that's why you so messed up." Jin shook his head at his bluntness. He was so obviously mad about Asuka's date it was almost sad. He was such a brute, it was unbelievable.

_Life is a moment in space _

_When the dream is gone _

_It's a lonelier place_

_I kiss the morning goodbye _

_But down inside you know _

_We never know why _

_The road is narrow and long _

Just then Xiaoyu walked out of the bathroom. She wore hot pink spandex pants and a white 3/4 sleeve shirt, her hair was in a side ponytail instead of the usual pigtails. She was also wearing make-up. Not the little bit a lip gloss she often wore, but her whole face was done. They all looked her way, and Jin was wide eyed. She looked great, really hot. He couldn't speak. None of them could.

Then Hwoarang let out a low whistle, "Hey hot stuff, who's going on the date tonight, Asuka or you?"he joked. This jogged Jin memory and he remembered what he had been saying to his sister. This gave him an idea.

"Xiao,"he said approaching her, if anyone could convince Asuka, she could. "Would you please explain to my sister how foolish it is to go out with someone from this time period. Tell her how dumb it is. You're her best friend she'll listen to you." Jin then faced Asuka feeling he had won this fight until...

"Actually Jin,"Xiaoyu began. "It's a double date. I'm going to."Jin and Hwoarang stared at her. Xiaoyu was going on a date? It was impossible, Xiaoyu NEVER dated. Not once. She turned down every single boy who ever asked her out. Most likely due to her everlasting crush on Jin. The boys were shocked. I mean Asuka was one thing, but Xiao too.

"Have you all gone totally mad?"Jin screamed at the top of his lungs. "I mean I hate to say it, but I believe Hwoarang and I may be the only persons here who are still sane." They all looked at him and were silent. Asuka then sighed heading out and called for Xiao to follow. They went outside to wait. They boys were still for a moment starring at the door. Jin took a seat next to Hwoarang and they waited. Hwoarang picked his ear while Jin drummed his fingers. They did this for some time.

_When eyes meet eyes _

_And the feeling is strong _

_I turn away from the wall _

_I stumble and fall _

_But I give you it all... _

"Oh let's just follow them already."Hwoarang burst out. Jin sighed.

"I thought you'd never say that."He said before the two jumped up and sped outside. They ran down the stairs and reached the door right after they saw Asuka and Xiao walk outside. They caught up with the girls as the car out front parked and Beak got out.

"Jin what are you doing?"Asuka hissed as Beak came up to her.

"Meeting your date."He said pushing passed her. He reached out and seized Beak's hand. Squeezing harder then he had to, he shook his hand roughly.

"Hello?"Beak asked as Jin released him, and stood back. "I'm Beak Doo San. And you are?"

"I'm Jean, Zuki's elder brother."Jin said with a force smile. "I'm just getting to know hers and our friends dates, y'know big brother stuff."

"Okay you met him, now let's go Beak."Asuka said elbowing Jin and leading Beak back to the car. Asuka was in some kind of trance. As she pulled him along she felt his muscles. Beak was strong and witty. He was sarcastic and was so suave. He reminder her so much of someone she liked, but she still didn't know who. Not that it mattered she had Beak, she was in love.

Jin held his stomach and Hwoarang panicked. He had to stall them. Had to get Asuka away from Beak some way, any way. Jin was of no help at the moment it was up to him.

"Ah..um..Wait." Hwoarang called becoming desperate. "What about Lana's date. He doesn't really expect to take her out if he won't come get her."He looked around feeling dumb for what he said. It was so not like him and so uncool. But Beak sighed turned to the car and motioned for the boy to get out. Xiaoyu looked worried as Jin regained himself.

"No really Hw- ah Robert. It's okay."she started to say, but it was too late. With the slam of a car door, they saw him. Jean vest, shades, earing and all was none other than Kazuya. He walked over casually and Jin's jaw dropped. It was a mistake, it had to be Xiaoyu was not going out with his-

"Ready to go Lana babe."Kazuya's thick baritone just made Jin angrier. Kazuya held Xiaoyu's hands and looked down at her. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled off his shades. "My aren't we hot tonight?"he asked.

"Smile you're going to love tonight."he continued with a small smirk, "I'm going to have the wildest time with you Lana." It was suggestive, but romantic and very cool. Xiaoyu blushed like crazy and Jin was about ready to explode.

_I am a woman in love_

_And I do anything _

_To get you into my world _

_And hold you within _

_It's a right I defend _

_Over and over again _

_What do I do? _

He reached over and pulled Xiaoyu right out of his dad's arms.

"Can we talk. Now."Jin said pulling her away from the others. He turned her to face him and stared down at her like a hawk. "What are you doing?"his voice didn't sound angry, but hurt.

"He's really... I mean I... and Asuka."she started. "Jin I like him, I don't know why, but I do. He asked me and what would you want me to say?"

"No would have been nice."Jin said looking away, "I just...I mean...I don't want you to go with him it will ruin the future and I might not exist." Xiaoyu you looked away too. They were silent for some time.

Asuka and Beak continued over to the car, Asuka still lost in his presence. Hwoarang was about to follow, when Kazuya stopped him. He held Hwoarang back and gave him a deadly stare.

"Beak likes that girl, and wants to have a good time with her."he began, "If she doesn't go he won't have fun. If Beak doesn't have fun, I won't. So deal is mess up his night, you mess up mine and I'll have to hurt you for that." Hwoarang glared at him, but stepped back.

_With you eternally mine_

_In love there is_

_No measure of time _

_We planned it all at the start _

_That you and I _

_Would live in each other's hearts_

Afterward Kazuya walked right over to Jin and Xiaoyu. They looked up as Kazuya took her hand, "Can we go?" Xiaoyu looked at Jin sad, then thought that she didn't have to be. If Jin was upset that was his problem not hers.

"Yes, let's go." with that done they headed to the car and the four of them left. Hwoarang sat on the steps the hotel, and was soon joined by Jin. They sat and wondered what to do now. Just then a bright pink bug skidded to a halt in front of the hotel, and only a moment after a yellow SUV slammed right into it. Then Anna rushed out of the bug, followed by Nina out of her SUV.

"JOHNNY!!!!"They both yelled, "WILL YOU GO TO MICHELLE'S PARTY WITH ME!!!!!"The girls shoving each other as they walked toward the boys on the steps.

"Johnny went to the party with Maras."Hwoarang sighed rolling his eyes. The girls looked ready to cry or scream or kill someone which ever was easiest and most effective.

"Great now my car is trashed and I have no date."Nina yelled, "This is all your fault."

"Don't start with me Bimbette."Anna warned.

"Well you know how dorkey it is to show up with out dates."Nina screamed. Hwoarang nudged Jin as an idea formed in his head. He smiled and pointed to the two arguing sisters. Then nodded. After a minute Jin got the message and looked horrified.

'No way.'he mouthed crossing his arms.

'What choice do we have?'Hwoarang reasoned. Jin shook his head hard and looked away.

"Fine, but y'know that Kazuya is slick."Hwoarang said, "A real charmer. Any chick would die to be his girl. I bet it'll take him maybe, I don't know, three hours to get Lana in bed. What do you think?" Hwoarang smirked. Jin's eyes widen and his blood boiled.

_We may be oceans away _

_You feel my love _

_I hear what you say _

_No truth is ever a lie _

_I stumble and fall _

_But I give you it all _

"On Nina."Jin said standing up, "Give me ten minutes to get ready and I'll be happy to take you to the party." Nina sized him up and muttered "Fine."

"What about ME?"Anna yelled. Hwoarang jumped up.

"You're going with me babe."he said. They nodded at each other, they had a plan. They wer not going to let anything stop them. Then Nina and Anna grabbed them and pulled them inside the hotel.

"Where are we going?"Jin yelled.

"To your room, you boys are not taking us any where until you're hot enough to make Johnny jealous."Anna yelled back, "That means time for a quick make over." Jin starred at Hwoarang and the two sighed.

They really cared about Asuka and Xiaoyu.

_I am a woman in love _

_And I'm talking to you _

_Do you know how it feels? _

_What a woman can do _

_It's a right _

_That I defend over and over again... _

HAHA. I'm sorry, but they had to get that party some how. There will be a lot more with Steve and Julia in the next chapter and we get to see more of Jun. See ya next time.

Review please

Kap.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE BORING CHAPTER!!!!** Read anyway please. AND DO NOT DIS THE SONG, I KNOW IT DOESN'T FIT. Ya know the songs are just to give the fic an 80's feel.

Song this time is...well I couldn't find one that fit so I went with Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar. This would have fit in the third chapter now that I think of it

And to that reviewer who asked How does Angel work for an aerosmith song or would you rather Rag doll? Those are the two I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own tekken or song.

Chapter 6: Party hardy.

Julia hummed to the radio as she and Steve drove to the address Michelle had given them. Steve was reading the small scrap of paper while taking sideways glances at Julia. She sure looked nice tonight. He started to wonder why she never dressed up or got all dolled up ever. She was very cute and she should have shone it more often. Boys would love it if she did, he certainly did anyway.

"Steve you missed our turn."Julia's voice cut through his thoughts and he snapped back.

"What?"he asked her stupidly.

"You missed the turn back there."she said slowly. 'God why are all guys so dumb.' she thought bitterly as Steve turned the car around. They drove for a few minutes and then made the turn. The drove down the road some more and then came to a stop in front of a old two story building.

"This can't be right."Steve sighed going over the directions. He reviewed ever turn and twist they had taken, but realized he had made no mistake. Julia sighed this couldn't be it. This was where that stupid Chinese restaurant was set up. In their time anyway.

_Your love is like a tidal wave _

_Spinnin' over my head _

_Drownin' me in your promises _

_Better left unsaid _

They were about to leave when Michelle ran out to greet them. She ran up to the car door and Steve rolled down his window. "Hey Maras, Johnny. Everything awesome?"

"Yeah uh sure it's real good."Steve said hesitantly. He and Julia got out and followed her to the door. "So this is where you live?"

"Well yeah. Now I do anyway."she answered.

"What do you mean now you do?"Julia asked as the headed up the back steps of the old place.

"Well, my mom and I were fighting a lot because my boy and I were having a lot of tiffs." Michelle explained. "So she said I wasn't allowed to see him anymore, and this was right after he asked to get back together, and that my birthday party would be cancelled if she saw us together again. Needless to say my mom found us at the mall a day later. So I packed my bags and moved in with my Marsey. Then I just moved my birthday party here."

"Marsey?"Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"When did all this happen anyway?"Julia asked, "I mean we met awhile ago at Kazuya's party and you didn't have a boyfriend."

"We were apart at the time. We got back together right after the party actually."Michelle sighed as if she were remembering something great. Steve gave Julia a look, things seem to happen just as fast in this time period as they did back home.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs Julia let them in a door at the top. They walked into a small kitchen and saw Jun sitting in one of the chairs. She was flicking around some chips with her hand.

"Jun you remember Maras and Johnny."Michelle said loudly as if Jun were deaf. Jun looked up suddenly and smiled with a nod. Then she turned her attention away. Moments later Lei Wu long and Marshall Law came into the room holding Stereo equipment and cases of Beer.

"We're all ready for your choice birthday baby."Marshall said as he and Lei put some of the stuff down, "We got some fresh house music and some new wave stuff too."

"Bomb." Michelle said as she gave Marshall a peck on the cheek. Julia's mouth dropped open and she stared, that was her moms boyfriend. MARSHALL LAW!!! Julia thought she was gonna be sick. She made a face and held her stomach.

_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies _

_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be _

_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, _

_Love-taker, don't you mess around with me _

_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, _

_Love-taker, don't you mess around, no no no _

Lei laughed then, "We are, like, gonna party hearty. Right Jun?" Jun looked up and smiled weakly at the statement. Michelle sighed and turned to Julia and Steve, she shook her head at them, then noticed the pained look on Julia's face.

"What's up with her?"Lei asked quietly. "Looks like she's going out the door."

"Bathroom is down the hall."Marshall supplied, Julia nodded and ran out of the room.

Steve smiled and then looked around for something to say. He approached the items Lei and Marshall had put down and said kindly, "Why don't we men go set all this equipment up, so we can have the music playing when the guest arrive."

Lei and Marshall nodded and the three of them headed out of the room loaded down with tons of items needed to set up a good music system back then. When they left Michelle settled in next to Jun.

"Jun what is up?"she asked her best friend concerned. "You've been so quiet tonight. Is it because Kazuya is coming to the party?"Jun sighed.

"Look girl, it's not like he's gonna show up with a girl as phat as you. You're the most popular girl in school."Michelle reassured, "When he comes he'll be so jealous at how much fun you're having with Lei, he'll be out the door before nine. I mean Lei is smart and funny and really nice. Great pick for a new boyfriend." Jun gave her a questioning look.

"Lei's not my boyfriend, he's just a close friend."Jun said, "You know better than anyone that I only love Kazzy. He and I have been together for almost four years, you don't just go and get a new boyfriend after that Mi."

"But he cheated on you. How can you still want him back?"Jun didn't answer she just stood up, walked into the living room and sat to watch the boys put together Michelle's music system.

_Your love has set my soul on fire _

_Burnin' outta control _

_You taught me the ways of desire _

_Now it's takin' its toll _

The truth was, when she had left Kazuya's house that day and told him it was over, she hadn't really left. She had walked out to the gate and waited for almost an hour for Kazuya to come after her. Lei had seen her waiting when he drove by and given her a ride home. She wasn't with Lei, he was just trying to help her get over Kazuya.

If only Lei knew that, she sighed inwardly as he blew her a kiss.

Soon after that other began to arrive at the scene. Lee, Paul, and their nameless dates that they picked up at the last minute were first to arrive. Michelle greeted them nicely and they went into the living room. "So the whole gang is coming then?"Paul asked.

"Yes."she replied, "Hey, what happen to Anna and Nina?"Steve jumped about twenty feet in the air.

"WHERE?"he screamed before racing out of the room. They others looked on before continuing the conversation.

"They didn't give us a chance to ask them this."Lee answered as if it meant nothing. Michelle shrugged and went to turn on the music.

"Alright let's party!"Marshall yelled as the music started. He climbed on the table and started to dance all crazy, making everyone crack up. Michelle rushed over and pulled him down. He toppled over and they laughed harder. Just then they heard the door slam close as Beak entered with Asuka on his arm.

_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies _

_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be _

_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, _

_Love-taker, don't you mess around with me _

_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, _

_Love-taker, don't you mess around, no no no _

"Sorry we're late guys. We had a run in picking up our dates."Beak said, before introducing Asuka to everyone who didn't already know her. Soon after Kazuya and Xiaoyu marched in. Jun stared at them. This was the girl from the party, the one who had been kissing her Kazzy. Jun could have sworn her heart broke just then. No, she wasn't giving up, now it was war.

Meanwhile Julia was locked up in the bathroom. Steve had gone to find her and was standing outside the door. "Julia!!"he called, "Jules, answer me. Come on it's not that bad." Julia opened the door and gave him a glare.

"My mother is dating the smelly Chinese restaurant guy. How is it not that bad????"She yelled.

"Well then,"he began, "do you want to maybe go home or something."Julia thought it over and sighed. She had promised Michelle she'd be there and Steve that she'd help him get rid of Anna and Nina. She had to stay. She shook her head.

"Okay, hey you wanna get a beer or some food or something."Steve offered, "Or maybe we could dance."he looked hopeful and Julia laughed grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall.

"You like me a lot don't you Steve."she asked giggling.

"That obvious?"he asked. She laughed again and they rejoined the party.

_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, _

_love-taker, don't you mess around with me _

_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, _

Yeah I know BORING, very, very BORING and totally cliche. SORRY, hopefully better 7th chapter.

Review please

Kap


	7. Chapter 7

1Hola Bola

YES I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!! Reviewer passes out from shock.

Gah, it has been too long. I missed this. I have been so busy. I had final exams, volunteering, job searching, chores, summer homework, testing at the college, singing at graduation, going to my best friend's graduation party after a long fight and not getting home till midnight, not to mention driving lessons. Plus trying to write the next chapter to three on going stories and suffering continuing writers block while co-authoring a novel.

But I got my life on track and I'm back with a vengeance.

I've been so busy so please don't knock the song choice I went with the first thing I could think of and I'm regretting it. But if this doesn't get up now I'll never get around to it.

**Micky by Toni Basil**

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no own, he no own, she no own, we all no own. . . .we all sad :(

Chapter 7: The Party goes on

The music was pumping and everyone was laughing as Julia and Steve rejoined the party goers. Marshall was fixing the table he had messed up earlier and Michelle was changing the record on the player. The music was just starting to blast when the door opened and out of the kitchen came Anna and Nina. Steve, thinking quickly,. . . jumped behind the couch in fear.

"What are you doing?"Julia whispered frantically. "I thought the point was to show them you're not single."

"I'm afraid."Steve stammered as he crouched. Julia was forced to then to pull him to his feet, yet again. When he was up Anna and Nina ran to either side of him pushing Julia to the floor. Anna flipped her hair back and Nina batted her eyes.

"Sorry we're late, John Bon."she cooed, "We had to make our date into a couple of paninaros for the party." Julia pushed the girls away at that point and re-claimed her place in Steve's arms. She tightened her grip on him suddenly feeling immensely jealous.

"Where are your dates mall girls?"She asked almost snobbishly. "I don't see anyone, but you." Anna and Nina turned to find no one other than themselves had entered.

"One moment."Nina smiled before rushing out the door. There was a lot of banging, some crashes, two male voiced screams and the yelling of one very ticked blonde female. Soon after Nina returned dragging two boys along with her.

"Here they are."Anna giggled clinging to Hwoarang just as Nina did to Jin. Michelle walked up and shook their hands.

"All are welcome, I'm glad you came boys."she greeted before Marshall pulled her off. The rest of the party greeted them kindly as well. That is everyone, but Xiaoyu, Asuka and their dates. Asuka had the nerve to march right up to Jin and give him a piece of her mind.

_(Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey) _

_(Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey) _

_(Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey_)

"What do you two think you're doing?"she whispered frantically, "And what are you wearing?"she gasped suddenly noticing their attire. She had to do a double take and wondered briefly if her brother and Hwoarang had switched their wardrobes. While Hwoarang was donned in a pastel blue shirt, white slacks and a white suit jacket with rolled up sleeves, Jin had on stone wash jeans, a rock band T-shirt sporting The Ramones, and a jean jacket. The thing that caught most her attention though was Jin's face.

"Jin is your eyebrow pierced?"Asuka almost shouted in shock. Jin gave a hard look.

"I would really rather not talk about it."he answered feeling the ring sticking out of his throbbing head.

"Okay then let's talk about why you're ruining my first date."she shouted remembering her reason for being mad.

"This is your first date?"Hwoarang laughed in spite himself. Asuka glared and he was silenced. The music pumped a little louder and before either could respond they heard Michelle call to the group assembled in her living room.

"Come on let's dance."she yelled as Marshall grabbed her hand. Michelle grabbed Julia with her free hand and Julia grabbed Steve. The three were pulled right to the center of the room. Michelle and Marshall began to dance, and Steve and Julia soon joined in whole heartedly. They were actually having fun.

Asuka smirked pulled Baek out to the floor as well. Kazuya wasn't too far behind with Xiaoyu in tow. Xiao stole one last glance at her friends before accepting Kazuya's hands and dancing. This ticked off Anna, Nina, Jin and Hwoarang. So they also filed out into the dance floor. The only one not dancing was Jun. She was staring daggers at Xiaoyu and her Kazzy. Just then Lei reentered the room.

"Bogus, I almost missed the dancing."He laughed coming up behind Jun. Jun smiled and grabbed his hand gently pulling him to the floor.

"Come on everyone else is dancing."So Jun and Lei joined the rest of the party. Everyone was pushed together and crowded in the small room, but they somehow made it all work. Asuka solved her space problem by simply pushing _very_ close to her partner. Hwoarang almost gagged they were on top of each other. Hwoarang just couldn't and wouldn't take for one more second.

He span Anna out as far as he could and then when he brought her in he twisted. Anna fell right against Baek and Asuka. Hwoarang reached out and grabbed, not Anna's, but Asuka's hands. He pulled her away fast and began dancing again. "Mind if I cut in? Good."

"What are you doing?"she said acidly as Hwoarang guided her around the floor. He didn't answer he just kept dancing her away.

_Hey Mickey! You've been around all night and that's a little long _

_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong _

_Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey_

When they were across the room he whispered, "I really need to talk to you." Asuka let go and turned around grabbing the first girl she saw.

"I don't care."she muttered shoving the girl into Hwoarang's arms and taking a new partner. Unfortunately she had mistakenly taken Jin's hands in her confusion. Meanwhile Anna had decide that if she was going to be ditched by her date she might as well get something. She twirled around snatched Steve from Julia and danced away I triumph. Julia was pissed.

"Come on."she yelled dragging Baek across the floor. Asuka had her own problem, she didn't bother to search thins time as soon as she was away from Hwoarang she switched he partner.

"Sorry bro, but I'm not doing this."Asuka moved fast and found herself in the arms of Lei Wu Long. Oops that meant Jin was dancing with. . .

"Hi."Jun smiled, "wanna dance?"Jin stiffened and complied.

"Sure."he said through clenched teeth. He took the girl into his arms and had to take deep breathes so he wouldn't puck on her. Across the room Jun saw Kazuya wrapped his arms tightly around that Lana girl. Anger and hurt she tightened her grip on the young man in her own arms. That didn't work well for Jin.

"You know you should dance with ah with Marshall."he said quickly taking Michelle from her boyfriend and practically running away from Jun. Michelle found this all rather hilarious and fun. As soon as she finished laughing she called to the rest of the party.

"Quick."she yelled , "Everyone switch your partner." Everyone scrambled. Asuka snatched up Baek. Nina went for Steve. Anna got pushed into Lei's arms and somehow Julia was dancing with Hwoarang. Jin also managed to get paired up with his mother again. Then he noticed that Kazuya and Xiao had not switched. He got an idea and danced over to them.

_'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't _

_You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't _

_Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey_

"Hey you haven't changed yet. Come on it's fun."he said taking Xiaoyu away and pushing his mom and dad together. Instead of dancing though he pulled Xiaoyu off the dance floor all together and dragged her away into the kitchen.

Hwoarang and Julia danced near Asuka and Baek. Hwoarang tried talking to her. "Asuka. Come on I just need like a second of your time. Let me talk to you dammit."Asuka finally just got tired of his whining.

"You got thirty seconds."she warned switching places with Julia. Hwoarang knew she meant it so he had to talk fast.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to see Baek."he started.

"Oh really?"she hissed and let go off his hands. He pulled her back.

"Yeah it isn't right, he's my dad and he's not your kind of guy anyway."he said squeezing her hands.

"Really?"this part caught her attention. "Then who is my kind of guy?"she asked with mock curiosity, knowing just might he would say.

"You know guys like. . ."he started

"YOU ARE SO CONCEITED,"they heard Jun yell. "YOU WON'T EVEN SAY SORRY." at that she stormed away from him angry as ever.

"I DON'T HAVE TO."he growled after her and left the dance floor as well. At that moment Baek came over to reclaim his date and Hwoarang was left with nothing, but his unfinished sentence.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand _

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand _

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand _

_It's guys like you Mickey Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey _

_Don't break my heart, Mickey_

In the kitchen Xiaoyu and Jin were having it out as well. When he pulled her into the room he had been frantic. He was pulling so hard he was hurting her arm. He stopped by the door.

"Good maybe now that they're together they'll work this all out."he sighed.

"Who?"she asked, "Work what out?"

"My parents. Now they can get back together and I will exist."he said proud of his quick thinking.

"That was the only reason you pulled me away?"she asked hurt and disappointed.

"Yeah, why else would I do that?"he asked her as she started to cry. "Xiaoyu, what wrong? What happened? Why are earth are you crying?"

"Oh forget it. You will never, ever understand Jin."she cried louder and they heard another person enter the room. Looking up they saw it was Kazuya. He glared at them both and then stalked over to claim his date.

"Let's go Lana. Now."he said putting his arm around her and leading her away. To Jin's dismay Xiaoyu in no way refused or fought. His parents didn't work it out and now Xiaoyu was leaving with his father. Only seconds later were they joined by Baek and Asuka. Asuka threw him a dirty look when she heard Xiaoyu crying. She ran ahead to comfort her and Baek wasn't far behind.

_Hey Mickey! Now when you take me by the hooves everyone's gonna know _

_Everytime you move I let a little more show _

_There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey_

Jin reentered the party to find Hwoarang quickly heading out the door. He stopped him halfway out the door and shook his head. Then the two men turned back to the party and sighed. They saw Nina and Anna come up to them and both were scowling.

"We just want to let you know that you're the worst dates ever. We hate and never want to see you again."Nina declared walking out the door.

"Find your own way home we're through. Losers"Anna humphed and followed her sister out the door. Hwoarang looked at Jin ad smiled.

"At least we got out of that."he encouraged. Jin just gave him a look.

"She's right you know."Jin mused walking over to ask Julia for the keys to his car. "We ARE losers."Hwoarang nodded as Jin explained the events briefly to their friends and the two left the party feeling worse than they had to begin with.

_So come on and give it to me any way you can _

_Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man _

_Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey_

Julia and Steve stayed till the end of the party though. They had told Jin and Hwoarang to head home and they would catch a bus or something. As it was they ended up walking back, and neither seemed to mind it all that much.

"That was actually fun."Julia laughed as the walked out of Michelle's place.

"Once my mother and aunt stopped trying to boink me right there on the floor."Steve agreed finally seeing the humor in his family's actions. Maybe it was because he had had so much fun, but he wasn't as bothered by the attempts anymore.

"Boink?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

"80's slang."he explained, "I've been paying attention."She rolled her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. The two kept on down the road in silence. Not a bad awkward kind of silence, but a nervous, great first date kind of silence. Steve and Julia had really connected over this experience. Maybe it was love.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand _

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand _

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand _

_It's guys like you Mickey Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey _

_Don't break my heart, Mickey_

Julia clung to his arm and sighed rubbing her check on his shoulder. Well whatever it was, Steve liked it. He liked it a lot.

Yep that's it. Sorry. Is it me or has this story hit a uneventful rut? Hopefully it will pick up again in the next chapter. See you then. But I must warn you that reviews are like an author's blood. If you deny them your opinions, compliments and criticism they lose their wills and wither away to nothing. I really don't want to wither sooooo. . . .

Review please

Kap.


End file.
